Dragon Slayer
by Shiazen
Summary: Fairytail sekarang memiliki tiga Dragon Slayer. KEtiganya pun melakukan pertandingan untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling hebat. Warning Inside. Suck at ending. RnR, CnC please?


HYAHAI! Aku bikin fic ft lagi! Yayyy! Kali ini set timingnya setelah mereka pulang dari edoras, jadi gajeel-sama yang super kuat nan hebat idolaku *plak* uda mendapatkan kucing! Miahaha.

Okeh, The story beggin...

* * *

**Dragon Slayer**

Disclaimer: Ft punya hiro mashima (btw kaya nama anjingnya sinchan ya? *dibunuh hiro-sensei*)  
Warning: AU, gaje abiz, Switching PoV

* * *

"Huh, tiga ya?" kata seorang pemuda berambut merah muda sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa?" seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam bertanya, membuat Natsu terlonjak kaget.

"W-Wendy, aku tidak melihat kau di situ," kata Natsu sambil menjatuhkan dagunya ke meja dengan ekspresi malas.

"Ada apa memangnya?" kali ini terdengar suara berat dari belakangnya, tempat seorang pria berambut hitam duduk.

"Ah, hal itu tidak penting," kata Natsu, masih dengan pose tadi.

"Tapi kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'tiga', aku sedikit penasaran," kata Wendy sambil menatap tajam ke Natsu. Dan sepertinya Natsu kalah dari gadis berkucir dua ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya berfikir-"

"Kalau kau bodoh?"

"Gajeel! Jangan menyela, lagi pula siapa ya-"

"Sudah! Lanjutkan saja cerita Natsu-san," kata Wendy menenangkan Natsu.

"Ehm, kau tahu... kini Fairytail memiliki tiga dragon slayer,"

"Lalu?" Gajeel memincingkan matanya.

"Huh, dragon slayer adalah ikon kebanggaan suatu guild, kan?" Natsu bangkit dari posisinya tadi.

"Memang, dan seharusnya kau senang 'kan?" Wendy masih belum mengetahui maksud perkataan Natsu.

"Biasanya, setiap guild mempunyai satu dragon slayer-"

"Dan Fairytail memiliki tiga,"

"Tepat!" kata Natsu, kali ini tidak marah pada selaan Gajeel.

"Dragon slayer yang paling kuatlah yang menjadi ikon kebanggaan guild yang paling utama," kata Natsu sambil mengamati dragon slayer lainnya. Wendy tersentak.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin tahu siapa yang paling hebat diantara kita bertiga?" Natsu menatap Wendy dan mengangguk.

"Hah, tentu saja aku," Gajeel menyeringai bangga.

"Enak saja kau menyimpulkan!" Natsu kini berdiri karena emosi.

"Justru karena itu, kau ingin mencari tahu?" kata-kata Wendy membuat mereka terdiam.

"Baiklah, mari kita cari tau," kata Gajeel.

"Dengan cara?"

"Kan kau yang memiliki pemikiran untuk mencari tahu siapa yang terkuat, jadi kau yang cari caranya!" Gajeel mengomeli Natsu.

"Kita harus bertanding pada aspek yang sama-sama kita kuasai," Wendy memegang dagunya.

"Benar juga, kau tidak bisa bertarung," Natsu mendesah.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Ada ide?" Gajeel menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Aku ada satu, bagaimana kalau kita adakan lomba meriasi kucing?" Wendy menatap kedua rekannya.

"Apa? Hal itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal!" Natsu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau aku sih tidak masalah, kalau kau tidak mampu, keluar dan kau dinyatakan kalah!" Gajeel berkata sarkatis.

"Siapa takut! Kuterima tantangannya!" Natsu tidak mau dikatakan tidak mampu.

"Baik, kita boleh meminta tolong siapapun untuk merias kucing kita. Besok kita akan merias dengan waktu satu jam. Mulai sekarang sampai besok, waktu bisa digunakan untuk memikirkan konsep rias," Wendy menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kedua dragon slayer lainnya mengangguk seakan mengerti meski nyatanya tidak.

"Kata orang, peliharaan mencerminkan pemiliknya, itulah mengapa aku mengusulkan pertandingan ini," Wendy menambahkan. "Baik. Pertandingan dimulai!"

* * *

Natsu PoV

Hah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan. Bodohnya aku menerima tantangan itu. Tapi aku bukan pengecut! Aku tahu aku bisa. Masalahnya, aku bukan perias kucing. Tunggu dulu, mungkin Lucy bisa membantu! Kudatangi saja Lucy...

"Apa? Merias Happy? Kau bercanda?" Lucy terkejut saat kuceritakan aku bertanding dengan Gajeel dan Wendy.

"Ayolah Lucy, gunakan kunci-kuncimu," aku memohon.

"Huh, baiklah... Kupikir aku bisa membantu,"

Yes! Ia mau membantu. Asal tahu saja, Lucy tidak sejutek kelihatannya. Terkadang ia memiliki sisi yang baik juga. Eh, kenapa jadi membahas Lucy? Yang jelas, aku senang ia mau membantu...

Gajeel PoV

Ah, bagaimana ini. Merias Pantherlily? Jangan bercanda! Ia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dirias. Huh... lagi pula aku tidak begitu mengenal mage-mage di Fairytail. Tunggu dulu, Juvia mungkin bisa...

"M-merias? Ah, Juvia tidak bisa," yap, aku benar-benar akan kalah.

"Ayolah, kau sebelumnya kan salah satu dari Element 4," aku mencoba merayunya.

"Tapi Gajeel-sama, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan merias..." Bagus! Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan? Lagipula aku juga SAMA SEKALI tidak bisa merias. Ahh! Aku cari mangsa lain saja. Siapa ya? Elfman? Memangnya mau dibuat seperti apa phanterlily nanti, kucing burung? Tidak. Hmm, bagaimana dengan Mirajane? Terlalu feminin. Ganti. Levy dan dua orang bodoh itu? Ah, mereka pasti tidak mau mengingat aku pernah menyerang mereka. Grey? Boleh juga...

"Eh? Merias jaguar bodohmu itu?" kata-kata Grey benar-benar tidak bisa diterima! Enak saja ia mengatakan Phanterlily bodoh! Rasakan akibat dari mengejeknya!

"Ma-maaf! A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejeknya. B-baik, akan kubantu," bagus. Jadi ia tidak perlu berurusan dengan Iron Fist-ku. Akhirnya dapat juga...

Wendy PoV

Waah, minta bantuan siapa ya? Lucy-san pasti sudah diambil Natsu-san. Apa Mira-san saja ya?

"Merias Charlie? Wah, pasti manis," Mira-san tersenyum. Yes, pertanda baik.

"Tapi sayangnya merias bukanlah keahlianku," ah, Mira-san tidak bisa...

"Apa aku minta tolong Erza-san saja ya?" tanyaku, meminta pendapat Mira-san.

"Ah, aku tidak yakin Erza bisa merias,"

"Siapa bilang? Enak saja kau bicara Mira!" ternyata Erza-san ada di ruangan ini juga!

"Eh? Memangnya kau bisa merias Erza? Aku tidak yakin,"

"Kau mau mencari gara-gara denganku?"

"Kau telah membangunkan serigala yang telah lama tertidur Erza~"

"Kau pikir aku takut setelah kau mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali? Tidak pernah!"

"Kalau begitu lihat saja!" kata-kata Mira-san membuat Erza-san tampak marah! Oh tidak! Akan ada perang yang menakutkan!

"Mira brengsek!"

"Kau lebih brengsek!" astaga! Aku benar-benar tidak mempercayai ini, tapi mereka benar-benar seperti Natsu-san dan Grey-san!"Ya ampun, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu," aku melihat kebelakang. Ternyata Elfman-san yang berbicara.

Ah? Bagaimana sekarang?

"Kau butuh bantuan, Wendy?" tanya seorang gadis berambut putih seolah tidak memperhatikan pertarungan Erzan-san dan Mira-san. Benar juga! Aku melupakan Lisanna-san!

"Merias Charlie ya? Tenang saja! Serahkan padaku!" Lisanna-san tersenyum, ia jadi terlihat mirip sekali dengan Mira-san. Tapi untunglah, sekarang aku bisa bernapas lega...

* * *

Hari pertandingan dimulai. Karena Natsu, seluruh mage di Fairytail tahu pertandingan yang akan diadakan. Mereka pun ikut menonton, begitu pula Master Makarov.

"Seperti peraturan sebelumnya yang telah dijabarkan Wendy, waktu kalian merias ada satu jam!" kata Cana.

Di depan guild sudah terlihat tiga peserta dan kucingnya, tidak lupa pula sukarelawan yang turut membantu. Di bagian pertama, ada Natsu dan Lucy. Lucy sedang memilih roh mana yang lebih baik dikeluarkan.

Di bagian kedua, terdapat Gajeel dan Grey. Doble G ini sepertinya SANGAT bingung hendak mengubah Pantherlily menjadi seperti apa. Pantherlily sendiri tampaknya tidak rela dijadikan model.

Di bagian ketiga, ada Wendy dan Lisanna. Mereka tampaknya sudah mempunyai angan-angan akan menjadikan Charlie seperti apa. Charlie hanya mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas seperti biasa.

Sedangkan di bagian penonton, Erza dan Mirajane tampak bertaruh. Mirajane tentu memilih Wendy karena ada adiknya di tim itu. Erza memilih Natsu dan Lucy. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mendukung Gajeel dan Grrey kecuali Juvia.

"Pertandingan, MULAI!" Cana membanting sebotol bir hingga pecah tanda pertandingan dimulai.

* * *

Natsu PoV

Sudah dimulai! Pertama-tama, aku harus... tidak, kuserahkan segalanya pada Lucy. Hehehe...

Gajeel PoV

Hah, apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah es ini? Paling tidak aku tidak sendirian dalam merias lah...

Wendy

Wah! Lisanna-san pintar merias! Banyak model nih, pilih yang mana ya? Ah, malah jadi bingung...

* * *

Mereka mulai merias. Di tim Natsu, Lucy mengeluarkan Cancer dan Virgo sekaligus. Cancer memotong bulu, Virgo mengatur baju. Happy optimis ia tidak akan berubah menjadi buruk.

Di tim Gajeel, Gajeel membentuk beberapa besi menjadi pernak pernik, kemudian dibekukan menjadi besi kristal oleh Grey. Mereka tidak buruk juga.

Di tim Wendy, Charlie dirias di dalam kotak, mereka tidak mau tim Gajeel atau tim Natsu mencontek konsep mereka.

Satu jam pun terlampaui...  
"Waktu habis!" Cana berteriak, kali ini memecahkan gentong bir. "Penilaian akan dilakukan oleh Master!" lanjut Cana.

Master melihat ke arah tim Natsu. Happy kini berubah, ia terlihat seperti naga dengan potongan bulu dan pakai berumbainya. Natsu tersenyum bangga. Lucy kelelahan karena harus mengeluarkan dua roh sekaligus. Master mengangguk.

Master kini berjalan ke tim Gajeel. Di situ ada Pantherlily yang terlihat seperti pasukan perang, namun elite karena dipenuhi kristal. Semua orang tampak seperti komik dengan keringat bermunculan di punggungnya. Master menggelengkan kepalannya.

Master melangkahkan kakinya ke tim Wendy. Di situ hanya ada kotak. Saat kotak itu dibuka, terlihat Charlie dengan pakai cantik, ia benar-benar menawan! Seketika itu juga muncul bentuk hati berwarna pink di mata Happy dan Pantherlily. Master menatap takjub pada exceed di depannya.  
Master lalu pergi ke arah Cana, lalu membisikan sesuatu di telingannya. Ketiga dragon slayer kini menunggu hasilnya.

"Baik, hasil sudah diputuskan, dan pemenang adalah..." Cana menirukan gaya pembawa acara di tv-tv.

Semua orang diam. Suasana sepi senyap. Kebanyakan dari mereka berfikir bahwa Wendy akan jadi pemenangnya. Mira menyeringai ke arah Erza.

"Gajeeeel! Dengan bantuan Greeey!" teriak Cana. Seluruh magnolia shock.

"Alasannya adalah, pantherlily benar-benar mencerminkan Gajeel, itulah mengapa ia menang," jelas Master.

"Haaaaaaa?" semua tidak percaya.

Semua lantas pergi dari arena, begitu pula mage di fairy tail. Tinggal ketiga mage fairytail di situ.

"Eh?" Gajeel memincingkan matanya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku kalah!" Natsu berteriak frustasi. "Ayo bertarung denganku!"

"Akui saja kekalahan kita, Natsu-san," kata Wendy. Sekarang Wendy terlihat lebih dewasa dari Natsu.

"Baik, aku, Natsu Dragneel, kalah dalam merias kucing. Tapi tidak akan dalam pertarungan!" itulah deklarasi kekalahan Natsu.

"Lain kali mungkin lomba menyanyi saja apa ya?" tanya Wendy.

"Ehhhhh?"

**End**

* * *

Waaah! Kok jadinya endingnya aneh. DX maap, saya penggemar berat Gajeel *digebukin massa*. Ahh, Review yah?


End file.
